


Day 7

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, camboy youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: Camboy!Youngjae said something he shouldn’t have and now Jinyoung has to punish him for it.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Day 7

Jinyoung didn’t mind Youngjae’s job as a camboy—in fact, he admired it. He always said that he would support him no matter what, and he held to it. He’d even tune in to his show anonymously to send him money in support. 

He never minded the job, as long as he never advertised that he was single. He made it clear: Youngjae was his and everyone should know that no matter the context. So when Youngjae said on one of his lives that he would give his body up in response to a viewer’s comment, something snapped inside of him. 

After that live, Jinyoung assisted Youngjae in cleaning himself up. As Youngjae sat in his bath relaxing and Jinyoung sat at the edge washing his hair, he took the time to gently explain to Youngjae about his little slip.

“So you understand that I have to punish you, right baby?” Jinyoung asked, running a hand through his clean, wet hair.

“Yeah, I understand. So… what kind of punishment did you have in mind?” Youngjae asked, looking up at him.

“I’m gonna punish you in front of your viewers, as long as you’re okay with it. I need to show everyone that you’re mine.”

Youngjae was a bit taken aback by the statement, but he agreed, a strange mix of nervous and excited. They agreed to proceed with the punishment the next time he went live.

\-- 

A few days later and it was finally time for The Special Live—at least, that’s what Youngjae called it online—and Youngjae began the stream sitting in Jinyoung’s lap, his hands running over his thighs gently. Jinyoung was dressed in nice, tight slacks and a button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Youngjae greeted his viewers as usual and began to explain:

“So, I’m sure you’re all wondering what today’s ‘Special Live’ is about and as you can see, I’m not alone. Last week, I slipped up on camera when I said that I would give my body up to a viewer. I’m joined by my boyfriend, whom I love very very much. He wasn’t too happy about my little slip up.”

Jinyoung’s hands moved up to grip his waist, sliding his hands up his sides and dragging his nails under his loose-fitting sweater to make him squirm. He kissed at the crook of his neck and looked directly into the camera. 

“So to make up for it,” Jinyoung began, lips still attached to his neck, “I’ll be punishing him in front of all of you.”

Jinyoung kissed his earlobe and muttered into his ear, “Across my lap.”

Youngjae nodded and stood from his lap, turning to lay him across his lap. Jinyoung pushed his sweater up his back to get a better view of his ass, running his hand over the curve of his ass. 

“How many do you think you deserve today, hmm?”

Youngjae toyed with the sleeves of his sweater and turned to glance at the camera. 

“Thirteen.”

“Thirteen it is. Count for me, and don’t lose count.”

Jinyoung’s hand came down onto his ass, filling the room with the explosive sound of skin hitting skin and making Youngjae lunge forward. 

“One,” Youngjae whimpered out, reaching to grab something, anything to hold onto. 

Jinyoung landed three more slaps to his ass when he began to see handprints bloom. By the time he’d gotten to number seven, Youngjae was becoming a crying mess and by the tenth, he was blubbering into the side of his calf, his hands gripping at Jinyoung’s pant leg. 

Jinyoung took a moment to smooth his hand over the bright red globes of his ass, giving him some time to calm himself down. 

“Just three more baby, make sure I can hear you count them. You don’t want any extra, right?”

Youngjae shook his head, his blabbering dying down to whimpers and sniffles. 

Jinyoung took his time with the last three and when he was finished he helped the boy sit up on his lap, reaching up to wipe his face clean. He thumbed away the light tear stains on his face and gave him a gentle kiss before ending the stream. 

“You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you. Do you wanna go clean up now?” Jinyoung cooed softly, thumb caressing the curve of his cheek as he nodded against it. 

“Yeah? Let’s get you in the bath,” Jinyoung started, lifting the other up carefully and carrying him to the bathroom, “and after your bath I’ll put something on your butt to make it feel better faster okay?” 

Youngjae only nodded softly, leaning against the counter quietly as Jinyoung drew up a warm bubble bath. As the bath water ran, Jinyoung carefully removed Youngjae’s sweater before stripping himself. He stepped in and hoisted Youngjae up over the edge of the tub, sitting slowly so that he would be sat gently onto his lap. Once he got settled and made sure Youngjae was comfortable laying back against his chest, he began to rub at his arms and stomach gently, letting him relax. 

“You did so, so well today. You can fall asleep if you want to, okay? I’ll clean you up and take care of you. And I’ll order food from that place that you like for dinner and we can just cuddle. I’ll take care of everything, you just relax,” Jinyoung whispered sweet nothings into his ear, one hand coming up to push his hair aside softly as he spoke. 

“I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that these are behind. I’ve been busy with schoolwork and stuff happening at home so I appreciate you all being so patient with me and continuing to support my work.


End file.
